Intentando Reparar El Error
by heydi Ha
Summary: Bella Swan se casa a los 20 años con Mike Newton. A los pocos meses de casada tiene una hija a la que decide llamar Elizabeth. Pero las cosas se empiezan a poner feas cuando Mike pierde el control y empieza a golpearla. Bella asustada decide huir.
1. Re edición, aviso de la Autora

**Queridos Lectores:**  
Ya se que he estado ausente durante un largo periodo de tiempo, algunos años incluso y podría dar mil excusas pero no estoy acá para eso,  
siento tanto las molestias, pero reeditaré la historia después de unos cuantos cursos de redacción y mas años de vida noté muchos errores en la antigua redacción y hay cosas que me gustaría agregar principalmente creo que mas momento Edward-Bella, en fin prometo subir rápidamente los capítulos que ya tenía y continuar con la historia siento mucho la ausencia pero prometo que no ha sido en vano gracias por leer después de todo este tiempo un abrazo!  
**Atte. Heydi.**

**Pd. El primer capitulo lo subiré en unas cuantas horas, espero no decepcionarlos. **


	2. Intentando reparar el error

**_N/A: Lean por favor la nota que les deje en el primer capitulo, es importante solo para que se enteré de lo que he hecho con la historia intentaré subir capitulo por día hasta llegar a como estábamos :D_**

_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos._

_Espero que la re edición sea de su agrado  
_

Intentando Reparar El Error

Capítulo1

Me sentía desesperada, los minutos pasaban lentos y cada sonido hacía que diera un salto, intente continuar con mi rutina, baje a hacer el almuerzo como cada mañana; él bajo me dio un beso de buenos días y se dispuso a comer lo que había cocinado para él aquella mañana mientras leía el periódico pasivamente. Termino a la misma hora como cada mañana, me otorgo un "beso" de despedida y salió de la casa.  
Espere a que arrancara su auto para respirar hondo, así era cada horrible mañana después de una pelea terrible la noche anterior, la mañana siguiente era aparentemente la calma, pero yo sabía que solo era el ojo de huracán.  
Conté unos minutos más esperando que no hubiera olvidado nada y empecé a subir las escaleras a prisa. Hoy era el día.  
Pasé a la habitación continua a la mía y vi a mi pequeña durmiendo plácidamente, tome rápidamente las maletas y bolsas de mi armario y empecé a guardar todo lo necesario.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 25 años. Me case al cumplir los 20 con el que yo considere "el amor de mi vida" Michael Newton. A los pocos meses de casados quede embarazada de una linda niña a la que decidí ponerle Elizabeth como la abuela de mi mejor amiga Alice, a la cual conocí en el instituto en Phoenix.  
Alice y yo solíamos pasar todas las tardes juntas en casa de la abuela Cullen.

Volví a la habitación de mi hija y me acerque a la cama.

-Cariño despierta- le dije en susurro y tocándola suavemente

-Buenos días Mami- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buenos días solecito.- Le di un beso en sus adorables mejillas mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y le entraba la ropa que había dejado afuera para que se vistiera.

-Eli, tienes que ser rápida, es tarde cariño- le dije mientras terminaba su maleta.

Termine las maletas y baje a dejarlas al auto, tome algunas manzanas y Yogurts que se encontraban dentro del refrigerador, mientras Elizabeth, bajaba las escaleras, mientras más pasaba el tiempo más nerviosa me ponía, intente mantener la calma por mi pequeña hija.  
La subí al auto, asegure su silla, tome mi asiento y arranque.

Mi hija era definitivamente hermosa, no lo decía solo por ser su madre era la verdad, a pesar de su corta edad de 4 años muchas personas me había dicho lo hermosa que era; sus rasgos eran tan delicados como si hubieran sido finamente delineados con un pincel, su piel era blanca al igual que la mía, tenía unos hermosos y vibrantes ojos color chocolate y su pelo era rubio fresa como el de su padre, Elizabeth era sin duda bella.

Aparque en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, intente ser muy rápida, cubrí a Elizabeth con una mascada, mientras que yo también llevaba una mascada y lentes oscuros, baje rápidamente las cosas del auto y me dirigí a la puerta del aeropuerto, tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadosa, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien nos descubriera.

-Mami, ¿Por qué estamos en el aedopuerto?- Me pregunto Elizabeth mientras la bajaba del carro y tomaba su mano.  
-Cariño, haremos un viaje nosotras dos solas a un lugar ¡hermoso te encantara, ya verás!

Al llegar al mostrador él señor de la línea aérea pidió mis datos.

-¿Nombre?

-Isabella Whitlock.

-¿El de la niña?

- Elizabeth Whitlock.

Para mi desgracia legalmente esos no eran nuestros nombres ya que éramos Newton pero tenía que evitar que nos rastreara así que tuve que conseguir identificaciones y papeles falsos para ambas.

Michael era juez aquí en Phoenix un juez corrupto y con bastantes influencias, tanto buenas como malas.  
Mi vida era un infierno a su lado, después de nacer Elizabeth todo cambio, él cambio dejo de ser el dulce Mike para convertirse en el horrible hombre con el que compartía mi vida, exactamente no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero a los meses de nacer Elizabeth él se volvió agresivo, empezó por gritos, peleas, quejas, hasta que hubo un momento en que comenzó a golpearme, teníamos una hija pequeña no era tan fácil dejarlo, pensé que solo había sido cuestión de una vez, y al día siguiente volvió arrepentido y con flores, pero como era de esperarse y en todos estos casos, cada vez los golpes se volvieron más recurrentes, llegando a amenazas de muerte.

Subimos al avión después de hacer todo el papeleo y la documentación.  
El avión despego y fue ahí donde pude soltar todo el airé contenido de aquella mañana; viajábamos a Forks había mantenido tan buena relación con la abuela Cullen que al morir ella me dejo una pequeña casa en aquel pueblo donde había crecido ella, jamás la había usado ya que no me creía con derecho, pero Alice había insistido tanto que yo había terminado por ceder Michael nunca se le ocurriría buscarnos en aquel pequeño pueblo olvidado en el estado de Washington.

Un débil sollozo me saco de mis pensamientos volteé al asiento continuo a mí y vi que mi pequeña hija estaba llorando débilmente recargada en mi regazo, mientras dormía, podía escucharla murmurar débilmente unas palabras, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus cerrados ojos.

-Muñeca- intente despertarla, suavemente.

-Mami- sollozó

-Tranquila cariño aquí estoy, todo va a estar bien, Mami siempre te va a cuidar bebe - intente mientras la tomaba en mi regazo, y empezaba a arrullarla tarareándole una canción de cuna que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo atrás, no estaba segura de donde había sacado aquella canción. Poco a poco se fue calmando y me pregunto:

-¿Mami?

-¿Si cariño?- le conteste

-¿Viviremos con la tía Alice?

- No cariño solo seremos vecinas de tu tía no viviremos en la misma casa, intenta volver a dormir muñeca aún falta mucho para llegar- y le seguí tarareando la canción de cuna hasta que cayó profundamente dormida sobre mi regazo.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de 4 horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra en coche. Alice iba a pasar por nosotras para ir a Forks.

Forks, la abuela Cullen siempre nos contaba hermosas historias de aquel pequeño pueblo.

Estaba realmente ansiosa, extrañaba tanto a mi amiga, tenía años que no la veía, la última vez que la había visto fue en el bautizo de Elizabeth ya que Alice por ser mi mejor amiga, y ya que yo no tenía hermanos fue la madrina de mi hija, eso fue mucho antes que los problemas empezaran con Michael y Elizabeth tenía apenas unos cuantos meses de nacida.  
Alice era mi mejor amiga, era mi hermana y compañera de aventuras, pero al tiempo que me case, ella y su familia se mudó a Seattle, debido que a Carlisle, el padre de Alice, le había recibido una excelente oferta de trabajo en uno de los hospitales de aquella ciudad.  
Alice y yo manteníamos el contacto, a través del móvil, internet y demás medio de comunicación, pero no nos veíamos, Alice había querido volar en más de un par de ocasiones a Phoenix, pero yo inventaba cualquier excusa para que no fuera, yo sabía cómo conocía a Alice que podía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con Michael.

A pesar de mi resistencia y de intentar sonar lo más feliz que podía aquella mañana no pude resistir más y me descompuse al escuchar la voz de mi amiga.

_Aquella mañana me encontraba dejando a mi hija en la escuela, aparque el auto y la acompañe a la entrada de su escuela, volví al auto y antes de arrancar comenzó a sonar mi celular._

-¿Diga?- conteste aun que era obvio quien podía ser era a la única persona que le sonaba Materials Girls en mi celular.

_-¿Bella?- se escuchó la voz de Alice del otro lado del auricular_

_-Hola Alice –contesté en un murmuro_

_-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas cariño?-Me pregunto mi amiga con un tono tierno y dulce._

_- Bien Allie ¿y tú?- le pregunte intentando contener los sollozos, aquella mañana estaba especialmente mal, había tenido la peor experiencia de mi vida la noche anterior_

_-Hay dulce Bella, a pesar de los años no olvides que te conozco mejor de lo que crees, ¿qué sucede querida?- me dijo con aquel tono dulce, tierno y preocupado a la vez, yo no pude más tenía que decirle a alguien tenía que hacer algo_

_-Alice- solloce_

_-¿Que ocurre Bella?- me dijo preocupada_

_- Es un infierno ya no puedo más Michael me golpea y anoche tuve la noche más aterradora de mi vida yo…-pero no pude continuar porque mi voz se quebró y empecé a llorar como una bebe. _

_-Calma Bella, intenta respirar profundo y cuéntame que es lo que está pasando exactamente querida- Me dijo Alice, pude notar a parte de la dulzura de su voz, un poco de rabia._

-Anoche Michael intento, matarme Alice, me amenazo con un cuchillo- Seguí llorando, estaba tan asustada, no sabía qué hacer, me daba tanto miedo.

_- Bella, salgo en el primer vuelo para allá esto no puede ser posible, no voy a permitir que ese maldito bastardo te vuelva a poner una mano encima- me dijo estaba tan decidida_

_-¡NO ALICE NO LO HAGAS!-_

_- Claro que lo hare Bella- me dijo tajante_

_- Escucha si vienes él te puede lastimar, si él sabe que tu estas al tanto de la situación puede herirte, me lo ha advertido Alice, si alguien se llegase a enterar el los lastimaría-_

_-¡Bella, tienes que denunciarlo!-_

_-Alice no puedo, él es Juez aquí y no serviría de nada, tiene negocios sucios con gente mala, aparte me ha amenazado con lastimar a Elizabeth, yo no puedo, esta mi hija en medio- de nuevo mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control alguno de mis ojos._

_-Bueno entonces tienes que irte de ahí, escapar-_

_-¿A dónde? Charlie vive en Seattle con Sue, y Rene con Phil, Mike sabe perfectamente donde viven ellos, no tengo a donde ir.-_

_- Tienes una casa Bella la abuela te dejo su casa aquí en Forks, cuando ella murió- me dijo desde que su abuela había muerto, ella había insistido en que reclamara la posesión_

_-Alice esa casa les pertenece a ustedes no la puedo tomar-_

_- ¡Claro que puedes y lo harás!- me dijo decidida, tenía razón si yo no me iba ahí ¿A dónde más me podría ir? no tenía otro lugar y tenía que escapar de Michael._

Así que tome la decisión y con ayuda de Alice arregle las cosas para huir, era lo único que podía hacer, esconderme tenía que darle una mejor vida a mi pequeña hija.

Habíamos llegado por fin a Port Angeles el clima como podía haber anticipado, era una lluvia fuerte y cerrada apenas si se podía ver la pista de aterrizaje.  
El avión por fin se había detenido, tome a Elizabeth en mi brazos ya que se encontraba lloviendo, ella venía despierta, pero no decía ni una palabra, ella era así hablaba poco.  
Me dispuse a bajar de la avioneta, a lo lejos podía divisar una figura pequeña envuelta en un abrigo mientras que a su lado se encontraba otra figura mucho más alta y de igual forma envuelta en un abrigo, mientras empecé a caminar hacia el aeropuerto pude empezar a divisar quienes eran aquellas dos personas.

Ahí estaba Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando pequeños brinquitos de emoción tan característicos de ella, venia acompañada de alguien más, un hombre, me recordaba a alguien, era alto, tenía una piel blanca traslucida incluso más blanca que la mía su cabello era un color castaño dorado y tenía los ojos verdes más lindos y profundos que había visto en mi vida.

Al llegar al pequeño aeropuerto, coloque a Elizabeth en el piso y tome su mano, mi hija me apretó con fuerza y le di una sonrisa, para que se sintiera segura.

-¡BELLA!- me grito Alice y se aventó contra mí en un gran abrazo he de confesar que para ser tan pequeña estuvo a punto de tirarme, me libero de su abrazo y rápidamente volvió sus ojos a Elizabeth

-Mi pequeña haz crecido tanto-dijo Alice admirando a mi hija, que se había escondido tras de mi por la efusividad de Alice.

- Es tan hermosa Bella, Hola cariño, yo soy tu tía y madrina Allie, pero estoy segura que no me recuerdas, pero ¿recuerdas la linda ropa que te mando verdad?- dijo Alice intentado acercase a Elizabeth, mi hija era bastante introvertida, a decir verdad era mucho más que yo en mi adolescencia, ella había tenido que vivir muchas cosas espantosas para su corta edad.

-Hola tía- dijo mi pequeña saliendo detrás de mí y acercándose cautelosamente a Alice que se encontraba a su altura, mientras poco a poco tomo su rostro y le sonrió a Alice, entonces Alice dio un grito de emoción y la cargo sin más.

Al parecer a Elizabeth no pareció molestarle y acepto gustosa los gestos de afecto de Alice.

-¡Oh Bella es tan pero tan hermosa!

-Como su madre- dijo una voz aterciopelada cerca de nosotros, entonces percate que el hombre que se había estado a lado de Alice había estado contemplando aquella escena desde el principio y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, y fue cuando su mirada su cruzo directamente con la mía cuando reconocí a aquel hombre.

-¡Edward!- Grite para abalanzarme sobre él y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude, tenía años de no verlo a él más que a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen, pero ahí estaba Edward Cullen.  
Él era el hermano de Alice, tan solo se llevaban un año de diferencia, cuando nosotros estábamos en el instituto, el, Alice y yo solíamos ser inseparables los primeros años hasta que a Edward le ofrecieron una Beca en el conservatorio de música de Chicago y se mudó con sus abuelos, los papás de Esme.

-Creí que no me reconocías- me dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre me había encantado de él.

-Jamás podría olvidarme de mi mejor amigo- le dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Nos separamos, solo que el ya no tenía la misma sonrisa sincera que había tenido al verme si no una más obligada más fingida volteé a donde estaba Elizabeth y Alice que nos observaban, la primera con curiosidad y la otra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ven Cariño quiero presentarte a un muy buen amigo, él es Edward, muñeca- le dije a mi pequeña niña que seguía en los brazos de Alice y miraba a Edward con gran curiosidad a través de sus grandes orbes cafés.

- Hola Elizabeth- le dijo Edward con aquella dulce voz, que hizo que mi pequeña se ruborizara un poco; los ojos de Edward se habían ablandado de nuevo y su sonrisa había regresado a ser la misma.  
-¿Me permites darte un pequeño beso, Elizabeth?- Le dijo Edward a mi pequeña que se ruborizo aún más por aquello pero asistió con su cabecita, así que Edward le plato un sonoro beso en una de sus mejillas y le dijo lo bonita que era.

-Bueno, nos vamos- dijo Alice

Edward Cullen claro que lo recordaba, él había sido mi primer amor en la secundaria, él era tan caballeroso, tan lindo conmigo, tocaba el piano con tanta pasión, una vez me llego a decir que el piano era como una mujer cualquiera la toca pero solo un verdadero amante lo hace con pasión y entrega, había creído estar tan enamorada de Edward, pero el tenia novia y yo comprendí que él nunca se fijaría en mi así que decidí voltear a otros lados.

Pronto lo supere al darme cuenta que a Edward solo lo quería como un hermano, igual que como quería a Alice.

Al pasar a la preparatoria conocí a Mike del cual me enamore perdidamente, invite a Edward a la boda pero dado que estaba muy ocupado con la escuela de música no pudo ir.  
No lo había visto desde entonces y había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella última vez.  
Subimos al hermoso volvo de Edward y nos emprendimos la marcha a Forks.

Alice y Elizabeth se llevaron bien desde el primer segundo estuvieron juntas, fueron riendo y hablando todo el camino hacia Forks; Elizabeth le contó sobre su escuela y sus amigos que iba a extrañar mucho y Alice le dijo que la iba a llevar de compras para que no se sintiera triste ante el comentario Edward y yo empezamos a reír al parecer a Alice no se le había quitado su adicción hacia las compras.

En una hora llegamos a Forks a pesar de la lluvia  
Al fin llegamos a la casa y cuando baje del auto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Aquí esa la primera reedición del capítulo, después de mucho pensarlo, modifique un poco la personalidad de Elizabeth, creo que para ser una niña que ha sufrido mucho la hice muy extrovertida, y bueno ahora que estudio (psicología) pude darme cuenta que no es como debería de comportarse así que cambiaré algunas personalidades por aquí, pero no se preocupen en esencia será lo mismo, en fin un beso que tenga una placentero día y una excelente noche, me despido.  
Saludos  
Atte.  
_Heydi_


	3. Reencuentros

_**Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer yo me limito solamente a jugar con ellos.**_

Intentando Reparar El Error.

Capítulo 2

**Reencuentros**

No lo podía creer, esto definitivamente no era una pequeña casita como Alice había mencionado, claro que no, era una hermosa casa estilo victoriana color blanco, tenía un hermoso porche octagonal y unos ventanales hermosos.

-Edward, ¿estás seguro que esta es la casa?- le dije aun sorprendida, definitivamente no esperaba esto.

-Segurísimo Bella- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta?- me pregunto Alice.

-No, no es eso, es que es demasiado no lo puedo aceptar- les dije, se me hacía demasiado yo entendía que los Cullen por ser un familia heredera de millones de dólares, no se les hacía la gran cosa, pero para mí no era una pequeña casa.

-¡Oh claro lo aceptaras Bella!, esta es la casa donde la abuela creció y ella ha decidido dejártela a ti y a nadie más, ella hubiera estado encantada que la usaras y más en estar circunstancias - me dijo Alice mirando de forma tajante.

-Es que no pensé que fuera tanto Alice, realmente no me pertenece es de su familia, Edward en serio buscaré una casa más pequeña puedo pagar el primer mes tengo ahorros- les dije tratando de persuadirlos.

-Ni se te ocurra Isabella, esta es tu casa y punto no vamos a discutir eso- me dijo Alice.

- Además de eso Bella, Mamá está emocionada con tu llegada, se ha esforzado mucho arreglando la casa para que sea de tu agrado y está adentro preparando la cena para tu llegada- me dijo Edward.

-De acuerdo- dije dándome por vencida, la linda Esme siempre cuidando y procurando a los demás.

-Vamos Bella aparte no es tan grande- me dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Entremos-dijo Alice agarrando a Elizabeth con una mano y a mí con la otra.

-Edward hermanito ¿puedes bajar las maletas?- dijo Alice y entro a la casa antes de que Edward le respondiera.

La casa era impresionante tanto por fuera como por dentro, tenía un hermoso lobby, la sala tenía unos hermosos muebles vintage de color crema, absolutamente todos los muebles de la casa tenían ese estilo, el comedor, la sala, los cuartos; la casa contaba con 5 cuartos que Alice se había encargado de acondicionar, uno era un cuarto de juegos con una gran casa de muñecas y todos los juguetes que una niña podría querer, mientras que el otro tenia una agradable sala de estar pero a diferencia de los demás muebles de la casa estos muebles eran modernos acomodados en forma de "ele", una televisión LED, un estéreo y una gran colección de DVD'S, con unos grandes ventanales que permitían que la luz que aún había aquel día entrara perfectamente definitivamente era una casa de ensueño.

Por ultimo en nuestro recorrido Alice me llevo a la cocina donde estaba Esme preparando la comida platicando con una hermosa Rosalie muy distinta a la del instituto en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude, notar una hermosa calidez en sus ojos, Rosalie se levante de la barra que se encontraba en la cocina y camino hacia mí y vi un vientre abultado de unos 7 meses adornando su hermoso cuerpo.

-¡Bella!- me dijo Rosalie abrazándome fuertemente, ¡Demonios! A penas ahora podía realmente sentir como extrañaba a esta familia, Rosalie había asistido con nosotros al instituto, ella al igual que Edward era un grado más arriba que nosotros y a pesar que en el tiempo que Edward fue con nosotros al instituto no hablábamos mucho, fue hasta que Edward se fue a Chicago que Alice la invito a la casa Cullen, fue entonces cuando conoció al mayor de los Cullen y quedo tan prendada de él, pero fue hasta que Emmett volvió de la Universidad que al fin decidió casarse con ella y empezar una familia.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te fue de viaje?- me dijo aun abrazándome.

-¡Rossie estas embarazada!- le dije estaba tan sorprendida, no sabía que ella y Emmett había decido formar ya una familia.

-Si Bella estoy tan emocionada-me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- de repente sentí como alguien me jalaba mi pierna por atrás volteé y vi a mi hija escondida atrás de mí.

-¿Mami? ¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?- me pregunto Elizabeth.

-Muñeca estas personas son parte de nuestra familia- le dije.

-Mira ella es Esme, es la mamá de tía Alice y es como una madre para mi – Esme se había acercado a nosotros después de apagar la estufa.

-Mami entonces si es como tu segunda madre ella es como mi abuelita-me dijo Elizabeth con apenas un susurro audible para mí y para Esme.

Me quede viendo a Esme no estaba segura si le gustaría que Elizabeth le dijera abuela pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Esme ya la tenía en brazos.

-¡Claro cariño! No habría otra cosa que deseara más en este mundo, más que tu fueras mi nieta- le dijo Esme con una sonrisa y Eli no hizo más que abrazarla, lo cual fue sorprendente ya que Elizabeth era una niña muy introvertida, supongo que fueron los ojos cariñosos y la dulce sonrisa de Esme la que la hizo sentirse en confianza.

-Mami tengo otra abuelita- Me dijo mientras Esme le daba un sonoro beso en sus mejillas, estaba tan feliz de que Elizabeth estaba recibiendo bien a la familia Cullen.

-¡Bella!- me dijo alguien por atrás.

-¡Jasper!- le conteste y corrí a abrazarlo Jasper era hermano de Rosalie, mejor amigo de Edward, y por lo que me había contado Alice ahora era también su prometido.

-No puedo creer que te hayas comprometido con esta enana diabólica- le dije señalado a Alice, la cual me dio una mirada asesina para después voltearse a ver a Jasper y besarlo.

-Jasper te presento a mi hija Elizabeth- le dije a Jasper esperando que él y Alice notaran que había una menor enfrente.

-Bella, se parece tanto a ti- me dijo Jasper viendo a Elizabeth.

-Cariño- le dije a Elizabeth que platicaba animadamente con Esme y Rosalie.

-¿Si, mami?- me dijo, si algo tenia Elizabeth.

-Este es tu tío Jasper- le dije.

-Mami tenemos una familia muy grande- me dijo sorprendida y todos empezaron a reírse.

-¿Falta mucha familia mami?- me dijo Elizabeth.

-No cariño solo falta tu abuelo y tu tío Emmett- le dijo Esme antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-¿Chicas pueden poner la mesa?- les dijo a Alice y a Rosalie.

-Ni se te ocurra Bella tu no harás nada hoy debes de venir muy cansada-dijo Esme como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-¿Esme, donde están Carlisle y Emmett?- le pregunte.

-En el hospital cariño no deben tardar en llegar-me dijo.

Se escuchó alguien abriendo la puerta y a alguien gritando.

-¿Quién es esta niña? Pensé que Bella ya había crecido- me limite a voltear los ojos al escuchar el comentario de Emmett para después escuchar a los pequeños pasos de Elizabeth corriendo a la cocina a esconderse tras de mi.

-¿Por qué corrió? ¿Hice algo mal?- escuche decir a Emmett con todo de preocupación.

-Emmett deja en paz a Elizabeth- escuche a alguien decir.

Tome las pequeñas manos de mi hija y le di un beso en la frente -Vamos Muñeca no hay que temer- y caminamos hasta el lobby.

-¡Carlisle!- me limite a decir antes de correr a abrazarlo.

-Te he extrañado tanto Bella ¿Cómo estás?- yo sabía que Carlisle no solo me lo preguntaba por el hecho de no habernos visto en un tiempo, él y todos los Cullen sabían mi situación y habían aceptado ayudarme.

-¡¿Bueno, y yo que soy?!- escuche gritar a Emmett.

-¿Acaso a mí no me quieres Bellita?- me pregunto haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Claro que si gran oso bobo, ven aquí- y también lo abrace.

-Ven aquí Elizabeth, él es tu abuelo Carlisle y él es tu tío Emmett- Elizabeth se acercó lentamente a ellos y los vio con sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Carlisle y agacho lentamente y vi como Elizabeth lo veía fijamente, como intenta evaluar si podía confiar o no en él, lentamente coloco su mano en la mejilla de Carlisle al igual que había hecho con Alice y sonrió simplemente, Carlisle devolvió la sonrisa y le susurro –No te preocupes Elizabeth todo está bien, todos aquí queremos mucho a ti y a tu mamá- Elizabeth abrazo a Carlisle, es como si hubiera reconocido la sinceridad en las palabras de él.

-Vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre-dijo Carlisle cargando a Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth-

-¿Si, mami?-

-Ve a lavarte las manos, tu tía Alice te va a decir dónde está el baño-

-Si mami- Corrió a buscar a Alice.

La hora de la cena paso tranquila todos estaban maravillados con Elizabeth.

Poco a poco cada Cullen se fue ganando a la pequeña, Elizabeth puso un poco de resistencia con Emmett debido a su apariencia robusta, pero al poco tiempo de convivir con él y después que Emmett la llevo a la cocina a picar el pastel, noto que él era inofensivo.

-Bueno cariño creo que ya es tarde así que nosotros nos retiramos, Carlisle tiene que ir mañana al hospital y tú y esta hermosa princesa deberían de descansar - dijo Esme dándole un abrazo a Elizabeth.  
Nos encontrábamos en la sala después de la amena cena nos cambiamos a la sala de estar junto a la chimenea ya que en aquella noche de otoño en aquel pueblo se sentía un frío abrasante, estuvimos conversando un rato, poniéndonos al corriente de sus vidas y evitando cualquier detalle escabroso de la mía.

-Sí, mamá tiene razón Rose ya está muy cansada- me dijo Emmett.

-Perfecto entonces todos a dormir, mañana hay que arreglar algunos cuantos detalles aun Bella.- dijo Esme levantándose del sillón y dándome un abrazo.

Los acompañe hasta la puerta se fueron todos, excepto Edward.

-Bella, Elizabeth se estaba quedando dormida así que la subí a su cuarto, pero te esta esperando- me dijo Edward, así que subí a darle las buenas noches y arropar a mi pequeña.

-Muñeca ya descansa, ha sido un día muy largo y debes de dormir- le dije mientras la arropaba y le daba un beso en su frente.

-Mami, ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?- me pregunto mi pequeña mirándome fijamente.

-Elizabeth, nos vamos a quedar aquí a vivir- le dije intentando sonar feliz.

-Mamá ¿Ya no vamos a volver con Papá verdad?- Me dijo seria.

-No bebé nos quedaremos aquí- le dije suspirando.

-Está bien Mami, yo solo te necesito a ti, a mí no me gustaba ver como Papá te pegaba, No llores Mami- Me dijo mi pequeña tocando mi cara y limpiando una pequeña lagrima que recocería mi mejilla.

Michael nunca había golpeado a Elizabeth, al contrario él era bueno con ella, aunque en ocasiones le gritaba cuando se encontraba borracho nunca le había puesto una mano encima y le compraba todo, pero era imposible que ella no notara las golpizas que me daba su padre, por más que yo intentaba que ella no lo viera y la ponía a salvo cada noche, ella podía escuchar los gritos.

-Todo va a estar bien bebé, te lo prometo- le dije besando su manita y empezando a tararearle aquel nana que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando Elizabeth al fin quedo dormida, baje de nuevo con Edward.

-En serio muchísimas gracias Edward, siento haber tardado tanto, pero Eli no podía conciliar el sueño- le dije llegando a la cocina y aceptando el té que me estaba ofreciendo.

-No te preocupes Bella, está bien- me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa-¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?-

-No, de verdad gracias por ayudarme con esto, deberías ya ir tú también a descansar, ya es tarde y está lloviendo-

Se limitó a sonreírme y a verme.  
-No te preocupes por mi Bella, quisiera pasar un momento contigo, eso es todo, la última vez que te vi, tu tenías 16 y yo 17 años, y de ahí en fuera solo nos hemos comunicado por email en algunas ocasiones- Me dijo suspirando pesadamente, era cierto tenía apropiadamente 9 años que no veía a Edward.

-Ay Edward no sabes lo que te he echado de menos- le dije, pues verlo me recordaba todas aquellas tardes que solíamos estar en su casa viendo películas o simplemente platicando cuando no teníamos tantos problemas como ahora.

-Créeme Bella si lo sé porque yo te he extrañado igual- dijo con una mirada nostálgica.

-Todo ha sido tan duro Edward ya no podía, no sabía qué hacer, mi pobre hija, mi pobre Elizabeth le tiene tanto miedo a las personas. Me sorprende tanto que se haya podido relacionar bien con ustedes. Creció en un hogar con mucha violencia y no en una con amor con padres que se aman y gente que la quiere.- mientras le decía a Edward pequeñas lagrimas iban siendo derramadas de mis ojos me abrazo como cuando éramos adolescentes con tanto amor en sus brazos me sentía segura sin problemas pero me sentía tan herida que no pude dejar de llorar.

-Bella por que no hiciste algo, porque no me llamaste- me dijo Edward con tanto resentimiento en su voz yo sabía que él estaba enojado por eso sabía que al igual que Alice quería matar a Michael.

-Tenia tanto miedo, siempre guarde la esperanza de que mi Mike volviera y todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, yo nunca me hubiera casado si él hubiera sido así de novios, realmente no sé qué paso, se volvió un tirano -simplemente no podía parar de llorar -Cuando me di cuenta que las cosas no iban a cambiar, y se volvió una rutina, me dio miedo que pudiera quitarme a mi hija o que pudiera hacerle algo si yo decía el infierno en el que vivía, Michael es un Juez corrupto, conoce mucha gente de la mafia. Yo pensé aguantar por Elizabeth, pero no pude más Edward el me amenazo de muerto, me puso un cuchillo en el cuello, estuvo a punto de matarme, fue ahí cuando no pude callarme más y me desmorone con Alice al teléfono al día siguiente- Me aferre más al abrazo de Edward y deje salir toda la tensión de mi cuerpo, acumulada por varios años y el solo me abrazo fuerte y acaricio mi cabello y me dejo llorar.  
-

_Me acordaba perfectamente de ese día Michael iba llegando a la casa, de seguro se había ido a beber a algún lado porque venía totalmente alcoholizado y era tarde, yo estaba intentando dormir a Elizabeth._

_-¿¡Donde estas maldita zorra?! Ven aquí en este momento- gritaba Michael._

-Hija no salgas de cuarto por favor, no quiero que te lastime- le dije a Elizabeth y cerré la puerta de su cuarto con llave, baje las escaleras.

_-¡Estoy tan harto de ti! ¡Ya te viste en un espejo, toda fea y flaca! ¡No vales NADA!- dijo o más bien grito mientras me abofeteaba._

_-¡Quisiera que fueras más caliente en la cama al menos pero ni eso, eres una maldita frígida!- dijo mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me acercaba a él._

-Si no valgo nada ¡déjame! Y lárgate con una de tus zorras con las que te acuestas diario- le dije intentando soltarme de su agarre.

_-No seas estúpida y escúchame bien zorra- me dijo sin soltar mi agarre y poniendo su asqueroso cuerpo junto al mío._

_-Yo nunca te voy a dejar estúpida, tú eres mía- me susurro en el odio con su asqueroso aliento._

_-¡Suéltame Michael!- y le pise el pie para soltarme de su agarre y corrí a nuestra habitación, pero él venía atrás de mí y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta en la empujo y me volvió a toma, me agarro por la espalda y vi como puso un cuchillo en mi cuello._

_-Que sea la última vez que te atreves a pisarme o a gritarme, porque si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a cortar esa garganta tan bonita que tienes para que ya no puedas decir ni una puta palabra, ¡¿entendiste?!- susurro en mi oído mientras deslizaba el cuchillo por mi garganta._

_-Ahora, sirve de algo y baja a hacerme de cenar que muero de hambre - me aventó y salió del cuarto._  
_-_

Edward se quedó conmigo el resto de la noche por que no podía parar de llorar, el simple hecho de acordarme de Michael y del pánico que sentí aquel día era suficiente para que tuviera los nervios de punta y no pudiera estar sola.

Edward me acompaño a mi habitación y me acostó en la cama.

-Voy por un té, no tardo Bella- me susurro dándome un beso en mi frente

-No Edward, no te vayas, no quiero té solo quédate conmigo ¿Si?- le dije entre sollozos. El asintió y se acostó junto a mí en la cama, me abrazo y me empezó a frotar la espalda. Empezó a susurrarme un nana o al menos eso creí por que poco a poco me fui quedando dormida pero no era cualquier nana era la que yo solía cantarle a Elizabeth o al menos eso creí.

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, reeditando, intento no tardarme mucho, realmente me doy cuenta de miles de errores de los primeros capítulos en fin, que tengan un excelente día y espero leernos mañana con el 3er capitulo  
¡Les agradezco por la paciencia!  
Chao!

Atte.  
Heydi


	4. El amor permanece

_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos_

Intentando Reparar El Error

Capítulo 3

El Amor Permanece.

Edward pov.

No pude dormir el resto de la noche, Bella había estado llorando incluso en sueños, y yo había intentado tranquilizarla.

No soportaba ver a Bella tan desecha, tan rota.

Su corazón, como el mío, estaba roto desde hacía tanto tiempo, y nadie se había dado cuenta, gracias al cielo, Bella había decidido romper el silencio y Alice la había convencido de dejar a ese bastardo, si no lo próxima vez que hubiéramos visto a Bella hubiera sido en su funeral, tan solo pensar en eso hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y mi mente bloqueaba el pensamiento.  
Ahora me parece tan irreal tener a Bella entre mis brazos.

Nunca debí ser tan cobarde, no debí de haber ido a Chicago, no debí de haberla dejado sola. Pero cuando me entere que se había enamorado de otro no pude quedarme para ver como otro la enamoraba y la besaba como a mí me gustaría hacerlo, así que decidí ponerle distancia a todo ese asunto.  
Puedo decir que siempre la espere y que nunca voltee a ver a ninguna otra mujer porque eso sería una vil mentira, si conocí a otras mujeres incluso se podría decir que me enamoré, pero aquello que sentía por Bella era tan inocente y tan sincero que después de todos estos años no había podido superarlo.

Cuando me entere que se casaba fui tan egoísta que solo pensé en mí,  
decidí no ir a la boda y ponerle una distancia aún más grande a veces ella me escribir emails y yo los contestaba pero procuraba que no fuera tan recurrente.  
Paso el tiempo darme cuenta que ella estaba mal, que ese maldito bastardo la estaba lastimando.

Ahora tenerla aquí y poder ver las marcas que tenía en su cuello en sus brazos, todos los cardenales y moretones, sentía una gran impotencia yo sé que Bella, amaba a Michael, se casó con el tan ilusionada y solo la quebraron, Mi dulce Bella, debí de haber sido un hombre y tragarme mi maldito dolor y estar al pendiente de ella y de su pequeña hija.

La pequeña Elizabeth, definitivamente amé a esa niña desde que la vi unas cuantas horas.

Sus ojos al igual que los de Bella eran color chocolate, como los rasgos de su cara, definitivamente era hija de Bella de eso no había duda. Amaba a la pequeña Elizabeth por el simple hecho de ser hija de una de las mujeres que más amaba en este mundo, pero sin lugar a dudas Elizabeth era una niña especial igual que su madre, con el mismo brillo en la mirada que había tenido Bella años atrás, el cual ya no tenía hoy en día.

Me considero totalmente responsable de lo que les pasó. Si tan solo me hubiera quedado ese infeliz nunca hubiera lastimado a Bella, tal vez no hubiera llegado tan lejos o tal vez Alice tenía razón y solo hubiera complicado más las cosas. De una u otra manera que hubiera sido, no podía dejar de sentirme tan culpable e impotente.

Me enamoré de Bella cuando la conocí en el instituto junto. Aquel día que evite que cayera por las escaleras, siempre ha sido tan distraída, tan frágil, siempre fue diferente a todas las demás mujeres de nuestra edad, amaba nuestras conversaciones, no vanas ni superficiales, Bella era extremadamente hermosa por dentro y por fuera, quede prendado como un idiota por ella en instituto.

Definitiva e irrevocablemente odio a Michael Newton. Si lo tuviera cerca no dudaría en hacerlo pagar por cada lagrima que Bella ha derramado por él, por cada golpe, por cada insulto. Maltrató a mi Bella, física y psicológicamente, dejando su alma rota. Cuando ella lo único que hizo fue entregarle su corazón.

En estos casi 9 años me dedique a estudiar, como dije anteriormente tuve algunas relaciones, ninguna llego a nada realmente serio, creo que es porque en el fondo buscaba a alguien como Bella, alguien con quien pudiera realmente compartir el tiempo y no desperdiciarlo.

Estuve en Chicago 7 años de los cuales en un año estudie música junto con el instituto, me gradué con honores, vivía con mis abuelos los papás de mamá.  
Terminando el instituto, entre a estudiar Medicina y gracias a que mi padre es doctor adelante muchas materias y termine la escuela antes de lo planeado, hice mi residencia en Seattle con mi padre y me gradué con honores en cirugía cardiotorácica.

Mi papá es de Forks y a pesar de que mi mamá es de Chicago, ambos tomaron la decisión de venir a vivir de nuevo a Forks y bajar el ritmo de vida que tenía, a parte los Cullen eran dueños de la gran mayoría de los locales de la ciudad, los abuelos Cullen aquí fue donde empezaron su fortuna, y papá podía ejercer en el hospital local, como era de esperarse mis hermanos y sus respectivas parejas junto conmigo, decidimos que lo mejor era venir a vivir aquí con ellos, y llevar una vida tranquila por el momento.

Nunca me atreví a confesarle mi amor a Bella porque siempre tuve miedo de que las cosas no salieran como yo tenía planeado y que nuestra amistad terminara mal.

Cuando Bella tenía 16 años conoció a Michael y ella vino a contarme, estaba realmente emocionada y a mí me acababan de ofrecer la beca en conservatorio de música de Chicago, al cual era difícil entrar.  
-_  
-¡Edward!- escuche su gritó mientras yo estaba en el cuarto principal a punto de empezar a tocar el piano, acaba de recibir la carta del conservatorio en chicago, cuando hice la audición no estaba seguro si quedaría, pero no quería ir, desde que había conocido a Bella sentía que no me podía separar de ella, chicago podía esperar, a que estuviéramos más grandes, tal vez ella quisiera venir conmigo._

_-¡Oh!Hay algo que quiero contarte, estoy tan feliz!- Me dijo llegando al cuarto corriendo._

_-Dime Bella- le dije, siempre tenía tiempo para ella siempre estaba feliz si ella estaba cerca._

_-¡Oh!, cuando lo siento, estoy interrumpiéndote- Me dijo ruborizándose de una forma encantador- Estabas a punto de tocar, vamos toca para mí, yo puedo esperar-._

_- Ay Bella, cuando entenderás que tú nunca me interrumpes, ven siéntate aquí, y escucha lo que compuse.- le dije mientras se sentaba junto a mí y empecé a tocar una melodía que había compuesto yo mismo, era al principio suave y tierna para acabar triste y melancólica, porque era así como me sentía, la amaba tanto pero el hecho de acordarme que lo nuestro no podía ser me llevo a que la canción terminara así._

_-Edward, es hermoso- me dijo derramando una lagrima._

_-¿Te gusta?- Dije volteando a verla y limpiando aquella pequeña lagrima que había en su mejilla._

_-Si Edward, es realmente hermosa- me dijo tomando mi mano con sus dos pequeñas manos._

_-¿Y bien que querías decirme?-_

_- Cierto- Me dijo despegando sus manos de la mías y pude sentir un ligero hormigueo de vacío en mis manos. _

_-Conocí a un chico. ¡Ay Edward! es tan caballeroso y tan lindo conmigo su nombre es Mike Newton, de verdad creo que es el amor de mi vida, me gusta tanto- me decía Bella con una sonrisa en su cara._

_-Qué bueno Bella, yo también tengo una noticia que darte - le dije intentando disimular mi tristeza, aquellas palabras había roto mi corazón y me habían hecho tomar una decisión egoísta._  
_-Dime Ed, ¿qué pasa?- Me dijo mirándome fijamente con sus orbes chocolates y con un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_-Me aceptaron en el conservatorio de Chicago, me iré en unos cuantos días a vivir a Chicago-_  
-

Aún recuerdo ese día, fue uno de los más tristes hasta donde recuerdo; luego me convencí de que mientras ella fuera feliz yo también iba a ser feliz sin importar si era conmigo o no, pero decidí que no podía verla con otro y me fui a Chicago.

Cuatro años después me entere que se casaba con el mismo hombre, del cual estaba profundamente enamorada y me volví a decir: "Si ella es feliz yo también lo soy".

Pero a pesar de su insistencia por verme no asistí a la boda, no podía verla casarse con otro hombre cuando ese siempre había sido mi sueño y sentía unos celos terribles hacia él, porque yo quería ser ese hombre yo quería ser aquel que la hiciera feliz y al cual ella le diera un hijo pero tuve que desechar esa idea permanentemente.

Y ahora después de 9 años descubro que ese miserable la golpea y que ella no es feliz. Alice me dijo hace mucho tiempo que si de verdad la quería tenía que luchar por ella tenía que hacer ver a Bella que yo era lo que necesitaba, pero nunca le hice caso a Alice quise esconder mis miedos escudándome en lo que ella pudiera pensar o sentir hacia mí.

Pero ya no más, ya no soy ese niño cobarde, ahora después de tantos años tenerla, aquí me hacía confirmar que lo que sentía por ella aún seguía ahí y lo único que quería era cuidar de ellas.

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, un grito proveniente del cuarto de Elizabeth, Bella debía de estar muy cansada ya que no pareció reaccionar.

Moví un poco a Bella y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Elizabeth.

-¡MAMI!- lloraba Elizabeth con tanta desesperación.

-¡NO LE PEGUES A MI MAMI!- decía Elizabeth una y otra vez.

-¡POR FAVOR A MI MAMI NO!- suplicaba.

Me dio tanta rabia, tanta impotencia que la pequeña Elizabeth tuviera esa pesadilla por culpa de ese mal nacido. Apreté mis puños. Pero al darme cuenta que Elizabeth seguía llorando toda mi rabia se esfumo y me dispuse a consolarla.

-Eli, tranquila princesa todo está bien- le decía tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿Edward?-

- Si princesa toda está bien- le empecé a acariciar su cabello.

-Edward, tengo mucho miedo.- me dijo sollozando

-Tranquila princesa, no te dejare sola- le dije recordando a Bella al igual que Elizabeth asustada por el mismo monstruo. Cargué a Elizabeth y la llevé al cuarto de Bella, afortunadamente la cama era lo suficientemente grande para los tres, acomode a Elizabeth en medio de la cama y le empecé a tararear el nana que le había compuesto años atrás a su madre. Poco a poco ambos al igual que Bella nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, ya saben intento subir tan rápido como puedo, ¡no desesperéis! Arreglo muchos detallitos, pero en esencia es lo mismo, en fin ¡un beso! Los quiero, gracias por sus opiniones, que tengan una buena noche.  
Atte.  
Heydi.

Pd. Por cierto en mi perfil les dejo una imagen de la casa de Bella por afuera, solamente para que se den una idea, si gustan.  
Y si notan algún error y son tan amables de decirlo los amaría aún más!


End file.
